


The Language of Flowers

by peachteaross (PhantasticPhantasies)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom Brendon Urie, F/M, Flowers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Ryan Ross, ryan ross is bad at feelings, soft brendon urie, sorry this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticPhantasies/pseuds/peachteaross
Summary: Brendon Urie is the owner of 'Dance in the Rain,' the local flower shop. Ryan Ross is in dire need of a gift for his girlfriend's birthday. Things don't end up well for Ryan, and soon he's spending nights dreaming about a certain bright-eyed florist.This is totally unedited and the first work of fiction I've written in almost five years. Sorry for any mistakes, if you see any major ones please let me know in the comments. I'm already aware of some mistakes and I know I have a lot of improving to do. I wrote the first 3 chapters of this in one night, so I'll be posting those for now. I'm looking for an editor, by the way.If this flops just pretend it didn't happen :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is related to any other fics out there, as I'm not a big fanfiction reader. If this is similar to another artist's work please let me know. I got inspiration from a dream I had that wouldn't leave me alone.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

      It's her birthday. Again. He has to get her a gift. Again. Ryan pulls out his wallet, counting the money he has inside. Things have been rocky with his girlfriend for a couple months, but despite whatever they're arguing about this time Ryan still feels obligated to get her a gift. He used to know what to get her for every occasion. Christmas, that lipstick she had been going on about for weeks. Anniversary, a gold necklace or some other kind of jewelry. Birthdays, though, were the hard ones. Last year, Ryan got her a stuffed zebra, her favorite animal. She got upset for some ridiculous reason that still leaves Ryan confused. 

 

      Apparently, stuffed animals weren't good enough for her. 

 

      Inside his wallet, there's currently 60 dollars and his credit card. He maxed the card out six months ago, but it was still sitting there in his wallet. A constant reminder of the debt he has yet to pay off. Sixty dollars. Can't really get much with that. Ryan takes a deep breath and sighs. What do you get a picky chick for under 60 bucks? After wracking his brain for an adequate gift, all Ryan could pull were blanks. Another sigh, he pulls out his smartphone and quickly looks up "Cash Money" in his contacts and sends him a quick text.

 

      Ya Boi: yo spence what would u get for sum1 thats mad at u

      Ya Boi: its a girl btw

      Cash Money: idk man, flowers?

      Ya Boi: thats dumb

      Cash Money: do u want my help or not

      Ya Boi: fine but when shes even madder at me its ur fault

      Cash Money: k

      Ya Boi: k to u too

 

      Flowers. Is there even a flower shop near here? There’s that one flower shop that's about a mile from here if they're even open anymore. What’s it called again? Something about rain, probably. Ryan gets up from his spot on the couch, shoving his wallet and phone back in his pockets.  “Do I even need to take my car? It’s probably walking distance from here,” he says to nobody in particular. He lives alone, no one but the ghosts and dust bunnies to listen. With everything he needs, Ryan walks to the front door, opens it, and steps out into the world. Turning around, he locks it and jiggles the handle for good measure. Ryan shoves his keys in one of his pockets, one that’s not occupied by his wallet or phone, and begins his journey to this flower shop. The one that Spencer oh so lovingly suggested. 

      ---

 

      Turns out that this flower shop was a bit further than anticipated, and by the time Ryan approaches the bright storefront his feet ache and his legs are sore. 

 

      The front of this store is unbelievably bright. The sign on the front reads “Dance in the Rain.” At least Ryan had the right idea about something to do with rain. He thought it was an odd name for a FLOWER shop, but it’s not his business so he can’t really complain. In the large storefront windows were flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Some sat in pots, others hung from the ceiling. Ryan shook his head in disbelief over the fact that he was really about to buy flowers for his girlfriend, even though she would probably just throw them in his face. 

 

      Upon entering the shop, Ryan’s nose is immediately assaulted by a smell he would label “Assorted Floral Scent.”  The entirety of the shop is full of flowers, just like the display windows. Looking around, Ryan doesn’t see any employees or anyone even in the store. “Hello?” he calls. In response, a small “Just a moment!” comes from somewhere unseen. While he waits, Ryan looks over the various flowers on a stand in the center of the store. There are flowers with names he could never pronounce and flowers he had never seen before.  Among these, of course, were roses, daisies, tulips, and other flowers he was familiar with. Ryan would never admit this, but just being in the store made him feel much better than he had felt before he arrived. 

 

      “Sorry for the wait! I was tending to the flowers in the back!” the bright, but somewhat exhausted, voice comes again, a man coming from a door in the back of the shop. Ryan catches a glimpse of what looks like a greenhouse in the back. Next, Ryan sees the florist. He’s undeniably handsome, even though he’s got dirt on his cheek and his hair stuck against his forehead with sweat. His face is slightly flushed and he’s wearing a small smile. The florist removes his gloves and attempts to brush some dirt from his shirt. Ryan, unknowingly, is staring at the man. He’s mesmerized by those sparkling eyes and shaggy brown hair.

 

      “What can I get for you today, sir?” comes the warm voice again, and for a moment Ryan forgets what he’s actually there for. “Flowers” he replies. “Well you’re in the right place, this is, in fact, a flower shop,” the florist chuckles, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Um... Yes. My girlfriend. She’s mad at me. Friend said flowers are good.” Ryan manages to choke some words out. “Well!” the florist has made his way to the counter, Ryan notes. “I believe that flowers are great for all occasions. What’s the occasion, and why is she mad?” He leans his elbows on the counter, resting his chin in his hands. Finally, snapping out of whatever little trance he was in, Ryan gives a dramatic sigh. “It’s her birthday, but I have absolutely no idea why she’s mad at me, to be honest. She’s always mad at me for some reason or another.”  The florist hums at Ryan’s response. “Y’know, I don’t mean to be rude, but that doesn’t sound like a very healthy relationship. Do you love her?” The florist asks while running a single hand through his hair. Ryan answers on instinct, “Of course.” Ryan really does love his girlfriend, despite the condition of their relationship. 

 

      “I can put together a bouquet together for you, but depending on the flowers it’ll cost you between 40 to 50 dollars. Extras such as cards and decorations will cost you more, of course.” The florist smiles softly and steps out from behind the counter towards the rows and shelves of various flowers. “Sounds good, I’ll let you handle it, do what you think is best.” Ryan knows almost nothing about flowers, and he would hate to pick something that would upset his girlfriend even more. “Awesome, you’re welcome to follow me or just stand there and wait. It shouldn’t take very long.” The florist answers, his lips stretching into a bright smile. Ryan makes the decision to follow the shorter man, he might as well learn something about what he’s buying for her so he doesn’t look like an idiot when she asks about them. 

 

      “Okay! So you want something that says ‘Forgive me! I love you so much!!’” the florist exclaims dramatically, placing the back of his palm on his forehead. Ryan presses his lips together to suppress a smile. He nods. The brunette turns away from Ryan, looking at the flowers. “So I’m making you a bouquet with two species of flowers. 6 purple hyacinths, 6 red roses.” He turns back around to look at Ryan. “I bet you’re wondering why I’m picking those flowers.” Ryan was actually not wondering, but he kept his mouth shut because it was nice to listen to the other’s voice. “It’s because purple hyacinths mean ‘I’m sorry, forgive me’ in flower language, and red roses, obviously, mean ‘I love you’ in flower language. These two flowers...” Ryan gets lost in the other man’s voice, totally spacing out on the conversation.

 

      ---

 

      “Hey!” Suddenly someone is snapping their fingers in front of Ryan’s face. Ryan zones back in, realizing that the florist had led him back to the front counter, bouquet laying wrapped and prepared on the counter. “Hey, Spaceman. Time to come back down to Earth.” Despite his height, he’s able to lean across the counter towards Ryan.  “I’m sorry, dude. I really am. If I hurt your feelings I apologize, again.” The brunette seems to be unaffected though, as he’s smiling again. “It’s fine. If you weren’t interested then you could have waited for me up here by the counter. Anything else you need?” Ryan shakes his head, “No this is it. How much for the bouquet?” He doesn’t mean to be blunt but he needs to get going soon. Ryan takes out his wallet, preparing to pay. “The bouquet will cost you 50 bucks. Before you pay me, let me give you my card so you can call or text me with any questions.” He ducks down below the counter. Ryan hears some rustling before a sigh. The shorter man comes up from below the counter with a piece of paper and says, “Okay, so I’m out of cards so I’ll have to write it down for you.” He scribbles down on the piece of paper and hands it to Ryan. Ryan counts out 50 bucks from his wallet and hands it to the other man. Ryan takes the bouquet and the piece of paper and heads toward the door. 

 

      On the piece of paper are the words ‘Brendon - Florist’ with a small flower drawn next to ‘Florist’. Underneath is the number: 555-4538. There’s a small heart on the piece of paper. 

 

      “Thanks...Brendon.” Ryan smiles and leaves the shop.

 

* * *

 

*** Purple Hyacinths** **: Apologizing, forgive me.**

*** Red Roses** **: I love you, deep love**

 

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, listen to me.” He pulled Ryan off of his shoulder to look him in the eyes. It took everything Spencer had to not cringe at the snot, drool, and tears running down Ryan’s face. “She wasn’t good for you. No good, you hear me?” A small nod from Ryan. “You did everything for her and all she did was treat you like garbage. You aren’t garbage. You’re gold. You’re my best friend, and I’ll be damned if I’ll let some bitch ruin you.”

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

      Ryan woke up at about noon the next day. Lacking the energy to move, he looked to his phone and said, “Hey Siri, call Cash Money.” To which the AI chirped in response, “Okay, calling Cash Money.” The whole flower thing didn’t quite work out. His girlfriend took one look at the bouquet and asked him if he was insane. They had another argument, which led to a broken heart and an end to a 4-year relationship. Over a bouquet of flowers. Ryan stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes dry, until a cheerful Spencer answered with a “Hey Ryan! What’s up”

 

      “Fuck you.”

      “Hey fuck you, you can’t just greet me like that. I should just hang--”

      “She dumped me.”

      “What?”

      “She fucking dumped me, Spence,” Ryan’s voice cracked.

      Spencer hesitated, “That’s horrible, what happened?”

      A sniff, “She thought… thought that flowers were shit.”

      “Okay look, I’m coming over. With alcohol.”

      A small voice replied, “Thanks..”

      The call disconnected. 

 

      He laid there until he heard Spencer’s spare key jiggle the doorknob. He laid there until Spencer entered his house, laid there until Spencer came into his room. “You got two options, Ross. Tell me what happened sober, or tell me what happened drunk. If you want the second option, you have to get out of this bed, shower, and get dressed. I’ll wait.” And he did wait, for about another 30 minutes, until Ryan could finally muster up the willpower to exist. 

 

      ---

 

      An hour and 3 ½  beers later, Ryan is blubbering on Spencer’s shoulder. Spencer can’t really tell what Ryan’s saying anymore but he answers “Yeah,” or “I know,” every time it sounds like Ryan asks a question. Ryan has always been a bit of a lightweight, especially on an empty stomach. “Hey, listen to me.” He pulled Ryan off of his shoulder to look him in the eyes. It took everything Spencer had to not cringe at the snot, drool, and tears running down Ryan’s face. “She wasn’t good for you. No good, you hear me?” A small nod from Ryan. “You did everything for her and all she did was treat you like garbage. You aren’t garbage. You’re gold. You’re my best friend, and I’ll be damned if I’ll let some bitch ruin you.” Ryan mumbled something that sounded like “mmmffank ooo bensher.” Spencer pulled Ryan back into a hug, rubbing his back.

 

      Soon enough, the two of them were making fun of Ryan’s now ex-girlfriend. Ryan knew he was lucky to have Spencer as his best friend. 

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was really short, it's mainly in there for plot purposes.


	3. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermissions are Ryan's dreams in the form of really bad poetry that I composed in 5 minutes

**Intermission**

* * *

 

      Fingernails dig into shoulder blades. 

      Legs wrapped around hips, 

      Holding on for dear life. 

      Moaning.

      Panting. 

      Sweat dripping. 

      Mattress complaining. 

      Names called out into the night. 

      Eyes connect. 

      Lips clash. 

      Pleasure. 

      Arousal.

      Lust. 

 

      Ryan sits straight up in bed, breathing heavily.  He’s drenched in sweat, his sheets are soaked. His dreams have been getting more and vivid recently. Ryan gets up to go take a cold shower.

* * *

 

**End of Intermission**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

      Two months, a week, and six days after his ex broke up with him, “That's unhealthy, Ryan” said a certain best friend, Ryan had another reason to buy flowers. Mothers’ Day. Ryan isn’t particularly close to his mother anymore, but he still gets her something every year for Mothers’ Day and her birthday. This year, he plans on getting her flowers for two reasons. One, apparently flowers have this whole language he was unaware of. Two, he gets to see a certain florist that has been occupying his dreams every night for a week straight. 

 

      ---

 

      This is the most effort Ryan has ever put into his outfit since he started dating...her. He can’t decide between a tan button-down shirt with black skin-tight jeans or a brown vest over a red-plaid button-down shirt and blue jeans. He goes for the tan button-down with the black jeans. He brushes a lock his jaw length, wavy, brown hair behind his ear. He looks into the mirror on the back of his bedroom door. He tucks in the button-down, loops his belt through the loops on his pants. Ryan spends about 15 more minutes playing with his hair and his collar. 

 

      He sends Spencer a message:

 

      Ya Boi: bout 2 go and get flowers for my mom

      Ya Boi:  do u want 2 come?

      Cash Money: ;))

      Ya Boi: i know where u sleep spencer im not playing

      Cash Money: :(

      Cash Money: yes ill go with u ill be at ur house in like

      Cash Money: 23 min

      Ya Boi: k thnx <3 

 

      Spencer only gets one knock in before Ryan opens the door, leaving Spencer’s hand hanging in the air. Ryan meets Spencer’s smirk with a disapproving frown. He wishes he had never told Spencer about his dreams. His friend likes to bring up his infatuation at every possible moment. “I swear, Spencer, if you even think about even suggesting anything while we’re there… You’ll find a surprise in your bedroom when you least expect it.” Spencer visibly shivers at Ryan’s words. “I get it, Ry… Why do you have to be like that.” Ignoring him, Ryan jingles his car keys and walks past Spencer toward his car. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again. His feet ached for hours after his last trip. Ryan opens the car door and slides into the worn leather seat. Spencer slides into the passenger seat, which shuts with a slam. Ryan mutters a soft “don’t slam my door like that,” with a mock offended tone, “it has feelings.” This earns a laugh from Spencer. He looks at the door, “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.” They both laugh and Ryan puts the keys in the ignition and brings the car to life. 

 

      ---

 

      Ryan parks in the parking space closest to the door that isn’t a handicapped parking space. He and Spencer exit the car, and Ryan leads the way up to the shop front, his eyes were greeted once again by the incredibly bright design on the outside. “Wow, this is… painful to look at??” came Spencer from behind him. Ryan turned to look at him and realized that he was actually squinting, which was kind of funny. 

 

      The two of them entered the shop, Ryan first, Spencer second. The door jingled as it shut. Unlike last time, there were other customers inside the shop, making the air feel light and comfortable. Quiet chatter floated around the shop, but Ryan’s eyes could only lock onto Brendon. He was laughing at something a customer had said. Ryan thought his laugh sounded similar to a tinkling bell. He’d do anything to hear it again. Ryan felt a nudge in his side, “You’re staring, dude, it’s kinda creepy,” whispered Spencer. Ryan could feel the smirk behind him and he wanted to wipe it right off of Spencer’s smug face. Ryan tore his eyes away from the joyful man at the counter and made a point to look at some flowers nearby. His eyes found a pot of flowers with assorted colors. Ryan read the small sign next to the pot: Gloxinia. Brendon could probably tell him a whole story about these flowers. He turned to say something to Spencer only to realize that his friend had somehow migrated to the other side of the shop. 

 

      “Gloxinias are only available here in the summer, but mine bloomed about a month early. Strange.” 

 

      Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around fast enough to make him dizzy. “Are you okay?” Brendon laughed softly. Breathlessly, Ryan replied, “You scared the hell out of me.” Ryan could feel Spencer’s eyes from all the way across the shop. Brendon was still standing really close to him, despite the fact that Ryan had turned around to face him. Ryan swore that Brendon’s cheeks were pink as he stepped back a step. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You were just really eyeing my flowers like you were going to burn them with laser eyes or something.” A small laugh from an invasive friend across the shop. “No!” he said unnecessarily loud, causing Brendon to flinch, “no, I was just, just thinking about something.” His voice was softer the second time, accompanied by a soft smile. 

 

      “Thinking about... buying some flowers?” the shorter man not-so-subtly hinted. Of course he would talk about flowers, it’s his job, Ryan. Ryan chuckled, “Yeah, unsurprisingly. I am in a flower shop, and it’s  Mothers’ Day.” Brendon clapped, “Great! I assume that you love and care about your mother. I’ll let you know when the bouquet is ready. You zoned out of me last time.” He sounded a little hurt toward the end. That caused something to twist uncomfortably inside of Ryan. “Yeah... I’ll… wait for you.” As Brendon walked away, Spencer came back over to Ryan. “That hurt to watch, Ryan. You are probably the worst when it comes to flirting on the whole planet.” Ryan groaned then whispered, “If it hurt to watch then why did you watch??”  Spencer laughed and whispered back, “So we’re whispering now?” Ryan frowned and walked away from Spencer, looking at another flower. It looks like a daffodil but according to the little sign, it’s a Jonquil. Flowers are confusing, Ryan thought to himself. 

 

      ---

 

      “Ryan. Your flowers are done. Stop staring at that flower, you’ve been staring at it for the last five minutes.” Spencer calls from the counter where both he and Brendon are waiting. There's a bouquet of pink and white flowers laying on the counter. Ryan snapped his eyes from the Jonquil or whatever it was and forced his legs to take him to the counter. Brendon asks, “Do you still have my number if you have any questions?” Once again, Ryan feels Spencer’s eyes in the side of his head. “I think so,” Ryan replies after a moment. Ryan definitely still has the small piece of paper that Brendon gave him. He’s spent so much time looking at that paper it’s ridiculous. “Good. I’m assuming you had no problems with the flowers last time,” Ryan’s jaw tenses, “but if you do have any problems,  _ please, _ don’t be afraid to call or text me.”  A small noise comes from Spencer and Ryan kicks him in the ankle. “Okay. How much is the bouquet? If I buy a white ribbon to tie around it?” Brendon smiles at him, that bright, amazing smile. “It’s only 5 bucks more for the ribbon, but I’ll give it to you this time. The bouquet is 60 dollars.” Ryan only chokes a little bit as he takes out his wallet and removes 60 dollars from his wallet. “Here,” he manages to squeeze out. As Brendon takes the money from his hand, their fingers graze against each other and Ryan’s hand tingles. His hand tingles after he takes the bouquet. His hand tingles until he gets to the car. 

 

      ---

 

    On the way to Ryan's mother’s house, Spencer will not shut his mouth. 

 

      “You cannot tell me that you didn’t see any of that.”

      “Any of what?”

      “WHAT DO YOU MEAN”

      “...What do  _ you _ mean?” 

      “He was obviously hardcore flirting with you. You didn’t even tell me you had his number!? All this time!? Dude what’s wrong with you?”

      “I just got out of a relationship.” Ryan is gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles are white.

      “Yeah, a long time ago.”

      “Two months isn’t a long time!”

      “George Ryan Ross the Third.”

      “Spencer James Smith...the First.”

      “If you don’t do this, I don’t know… You know what? I’m not into men but if you don’t do it I’ll date him myself.”

      “Can we just drop it for now?”

      “You’re so difficult. Anyways,  _ Brendon, _ ” He teases, “Told me about these flowers and why he chose them. Apparently, this is the go-to bouquet for Mothers’ Day at his shop. The white one, the calla lily I think, stands for beauty.”

      “Flattering.”

      “The dark pink rose, stands for, if I remember right, thankfulness or something.”

      “That’s nice.”

 

      ---

 

      Ryan’s mother was delighted to receive the flowers from Ryan. She went on about how it was the best gift he had ever given her. She started telling him about flowers and what they mean. Does everyone know about this “language” except for Ryan?

* * *

  
  


***** **Gloxinias** **: Love at first sight**

***** **Jonquils** **: Desire; Desire for returned affection.**

***** **Dark Pink Roses** **: Thankfulness**

***** **Calla Lilies** **: Beauty**

  
  


**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Intermission

**Intermission**

* * *

 

      Warm sun.

      Soft grass.

      Bare feet.

      Intertwined fingers.

      Exchanging whispers.

      Ceaseless laughter.

      Pure joy.

       

 

      Ryan doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night this time. This dream is different. He just wraps his blanket tighter around his body. He smiles in his sleep.

* * *

 

** End of Intermission  
**


End file.
